Ookina High Boarding School
by HoneyBoba
Summary: AU the girls are accepted into a famous boarding school that was once all male. They meet a group of certain boys and things get complicated. Love, Homework, and some secrets. Kishigo, Tart/Pudd, Pai/Lett, Zaku/Mint, Ryou/Keiichi
1. Chapter 1

Ages: Ichigo-16. Kisshu-17. Pudding-15. Tart-15. Lettuce-16. Mint-16. Pai-18. Zakuro-17. Ryou-18. Akasaka-18. Masaya-16. Ringo-15. Berry-16.

* * *

Pink-red eyes blinked in the mirror as a young girl sat in a stool in the vanity corner of her room, adding the finishing touches to her makeup routine. Curl lashes, two coats of mascara, and a dot of lipgloss in the middle of her lips. She tidied the collar of her uniform, winking at her self in the circular vanity mirror.

_'I never thought I'd want to got to a boarding school but this uniform just too cute to pass up!'_

Giving her hair a last minute boost of volume by running her hand through the tresses, she rushed out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen. Quickly shoveling food down her throat, she grabbed her bags and threw them into the car.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my little baby so much!" Her mother cooed as Ichigo's father started up the car.

"Mom! I'm going to be fine, Ookina High is the best boarding school around! Don't worry about, I'll make sure to call, write, all that good stuff." Ichigo replied, hugging her mother tightly. Climbing into her car, overstuffed with her bags of so-called 'essential' things for dorm living, he father glanced over to her and asked "…Ready?"

For a second it rang throughout her head, the weight of the situation suddenly weighing down on her.

"Ready."

xxx

"Can you believe it, Kisshu?"

A golden-eyed boy with green hair looked up in a daze, almost dropping his plate. "Huh? Wha?"

Tart pouted before repeating himself. "The new students! Aren't you excited?"

Kisshu sighed before stretching and letting out a loud yawn. He glanced around the barren outdoor cafe, everyone else choosing to eat breakfast inside.

"Remind me why I should be excited."

Tart fumed and waved his arms comically as Pai didn't even raise a brow, keeping to his book. Suddenly stopping his antics, Tart threw an arm around Kisshu's shoulder and snickered into his fist.

"Don't you ever listen? They're coming TODAY! And," The young brunette leaned in closer to the green haired boy, "they're girls."

Kisshu's eyes popped out of his head.

"GIRLS? Here? Whoa whoa whoa, Ookina High is an ALL BOYS boarding school, what do you mean girls are coming today?"

"As of today, it's a school for both sexes. Many girls, years freshman to senior, will now be attending." Pai mumbled from behind the hardcover, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

Kisshu's jaw dropped to the floor as his eyes went wide._ 'How the hell did I miss this?'_ he screamed in his mind. Tart swiped a piece of bacon in Kisshu's confusion and said, "Since it's still pretty early in this year's first semester, they won't be too behind, but hopefully we'll get some cute ones that'll want to be shown around!"

xxx

"We're here." Ichigo's father cheered from the front seat. The young girl gulped and preoccupied herself with digging in her rilakkuma bag.

He father smiled at her and asked "Nervous?"

Ichigo pouted and said "No way!" Before feigning confidence and looping her many san-x and sanrio bags around her shoulder. Her father rolled his eyes and said, "Of course, my daughter gets accepted to one of the most exclusive boarding schools and all she can worry about is packing her annie-may stuff and girly decorating accessories."

She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to correct her father, choosing to hug goodbye instead.

xxx

Standing there in front of the school, nearly on the curb, she looked at the school grounds with amazement. When they said prestigious they meant it! 'This place looks like the schools in all those k-dramas!'

Walking around, Ichigo watched as other girls arrived. After some time of waiting the principle of the school came out to greet them. Ichigo would be lying if she said that she had been listening. She was just excited to find out who her roomate would be. 'Hopefully it won't be a drama queen or a dweeb, and hopefully it'll be someone my age!'

Kisshu sighed once more, his spirits more then dampened. They were drenched! He was hoping to find some really cute girls but he hadn't gotten a glimpse of a single female. Instead of going to classes they must have been taken on a tour or given an assembly of rules. He grumbled into his lunch before an elbow slammed into his ribs.

"WHA THA-"

He was cut off as Tart screeched "Over there!"

Kisshu's jaw dropped for a second time that day as he caught sight of a pink haired girl walking around the outdoor eating area, not too far away. _'No way that's natural, but hey, I dig it'_ he snickered to himself. He waved off Pai and Tart and made his way over to her.

"Hey there, Kitty-Cat. Looking for a place to sit?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I'm sort of modernizing the story and basing a lot of the interactions on me and my friends

* * *

"Did you just... call me kitty-cat?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow raised

"Yes, yes I did. Or do you prefer... koneko-chan?"

Kisshu gave her a cool smirk and ran his hands through his hair before striking a 'cool guy' pose

_'This one always works on the ladies.'_, he thought

_'WOW, okay, well, this guy is a total God damn weaboo'_, Ichigo thought as she backed away slightly.

"Well, thanks but no thanks, I was actually just going to go do... some stuff, so-"

"WAT- erm ah -cough- I mean, what was that?" Kisshu asked, he cool guy mask cracking and turning to dust. _'I don't understand... that one always has them dropping their panties!'_

"Um... I'll be going... to do... stuff, so if you don't mind"

"WAIT, um, you know, if you need any assistance, I could-"

"No, really, it's fine-"

"If you need someone to show you around then-"

"You're really too kind but um-"

"Here, come on, let's-"

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"HEY, THERE YOU ARE, I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU, GIRL!"

Ichigo spun around and saw blonde girl waving at her, wearing a ribbon headband tied up like an usamimi.

"YES, HI, YES I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU TOO" Ichigo shouted, a little too excited, and ran over to the blonde girl. She turned to Kisshu and said "Thanks for you offer, but I've been looking for my friend all day and now that I've found her, I gotta go!"

The two girls ran off together, leaving Kisshu in their shadow, hand outstretched and slightly twitching in their general direction.

"So... many... hotties...", he said weakly, praising fate for opening up Ookina to the female population.

"Thank you so much!" Ichigo cheered at the blonde girl, bowing deeply with comically teary eyes. The blonde girl laughed sheepishly and held up her hands in modesty. "No, no, no! It's no problem at all, I saw you struggling so I had to jump in! My name is Berry, by the way."

Ichigo smiled back at her and said "My name's Ichigo! I'm a sophmore."

"Same here! And I gotta say, love the pink hair. Looks like something you'd see on the pastel tumblr blogs!"

Ichigo was silent for a moment. She slowly grabbed Berry's hands and held them up between them. Her eyes looked deep into Berry's.

"We are going to be great friends."

Berry laughed. "I knew it! There's no such thing as a girl with dyed hair and circle lenses who doesn't blog!"

Ichigo and Berry were excitably talking about street fashion when the lunch bell rang, queing all the new female students to go pick up their room assignments and keys. Ichigo silently hoped Berry would be her roomate as they waved eachother goodbye, needing to go to different places in the school to pick up their information since it was alphbetically dispersed.

xxx

Ichigo opened the door to her room, finding her bags she had checked in with the school sitting neatly on the floor, not far from the bags of someone else. 'Woah, kinda like room service... but I guess that's to be expected, what with a rich school like this.'

The room had 2 beds, 2 desks, 2 closets, a couch, and a bathroom, not to mention room to spare. She set to work unpacking her things, first her floral bedspread and adorning pillows of pikachu, Hello Kitty, and other cutesy things. In the middle of this, she heard the door click and open. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a new girl come in and look her up and down.

"So you're my roomate? Well, then, I hope you can keep a secret, because regardless of the 'no animal allowed' rule, Miki is here to stay." The blue haired girl in the doorway said as a small dog popped out of one of her bags on the floor after hearing it's name.


End file.
